


A Pleasant Awakening

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, New York Islanders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: “But I can’t sleep if I’m horny,”orLearning how to curb Tito's horniness until morning.
Relationships: Anthony Beauvillier/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Pleasant Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

You haven’t given much thought to vacation plans yet, so you’re still at home with Tito. He went out to some swanky bar with Mat and some other teammates you can’t remember the exact names of. You figured it’d be a late night for him so you just left some food for him in the microwave from the dinner you cooked earlier for whenever he gets back.

You’re already in bed by the time he comes home, which is around 1AM, but the sounds of him opening the front door and getting his food is enough to slightly wake you up. When he finishes his meal he slowly prys opens the door and tries to tip-toe to the en-suite bathroom. He fails miserably as each step manages to creak every plank of wood in the floor- it was only a temporary apartment so the two of you put up with it- you decide to play along and act as if you’re blissfully asleep. He gets ready for bed and slides under the covers beside you. He gets a bit horny when he’s a little tipsy and tries to nudge you awake.

“Honey I’m tired, I just want to sleep,” you half mumble in your half asleep state.

“But I can’t sleep if I’m horny,” he persists humping your backside.

An alternative then. The two of you haven’t tried cockwarming yet but this seems a good a time as any to try if you want to get any sleep.

“Hmph, alright.”

You move to pull your underwear off and throw it in the general direction of the hamper and grab the bottle of lube from the bed-side drawer.

“Just stick it in there and just keep it there.”

He yanks off his own underwear and lubes himself up. The feeling is nice and is enough to keep him satisfied for now. You fall asleep with Tito spooning you, his dick in your ass.

The next morning you’re woken up by Tito gently thrusting forward with his dick. Wiping the grog from your eyes you turn your head towards him, seeing what you swear is the most innocent smile he’s ever made. He kisses your neck and reaches around with his hand to your progressively hardening cock, slowly rubbing the shaft. His thrusting and rubbing gradually increasing. Just before you climax, he cups his hand around the head of your dick and you spurt onto him. After which he brings his hand to his mouth and licks it clean; at this point he’s really close. His hot cum spews inside of you as he returns to kissing your neck. Before pulling out though, he digs around for something in his nightstand. He pulls out and immediately replaces his dick with it. It’s the diamond-jewel butt-plug you bought for him last valentines. 

He whispers in your ear, “I’ll clean you up in the shower, mon chéri.”

As Tito goes to turn on the water, you grab clothes for the two of you for the day as well as some towels. By the time you enter the bathroom Tito’s already in the shower enticing you in. The two of you briefly rinse yourselves before he decides to finish his work. He bends you over the marble plinth, removes the plug and starts to tongue at your hole. When he’s certain he’s cleaned you out you swap places. You’re about two minutes in when he gets an idea and gets out of the shower.

He rummages in the cupboard, swearing in French because he’s dripping water everywhere, until he finds the dildo he had made of his dick. He got it for you when he was on away games, well, for both of you because he loved seeing you use it over FaceTime on roadies. He comes back and puts it in your ass and has you sit down on the plinth. Stroking his cock he stands in front of you with it next to your mouth. As you open he slides it in and lets you lap up his dick with saliva before he tries any sort of thrusting, grabbing your hair as you do. It doesn’t take him long to cum, as you grip and pull his thicc thighs forward, determined to swallow every drop as he shoots down your throat.

“Now it’s your turn,” he says as he drops to his knees and wraps his mouth and tongue around your cock.

You lean back against the wall as he sucks. Just as you had done for him, he keeps his head as far down as it’ll go as you cum, and swallowing it whole. He stands you up and slips the dildo out and briefly makes out with you. You and Tito look lovingly into each other’s eyes for what feels like three minutes, at which point you figure you should probably finish washing up before the hot water runs out.


End file.
